Syringa
by Winter Alais
Summary: This is the first in exsistence to my knowledge for this pairing atleast but i can't say much or i will ruin the entire story but i placed a twist on the secret of Naruto! MinatoxFemNaru One Shot


Syringa

Inspired by the stories I read where Naruto is really the Yondaime but with a twist and hopefully this twist will make this pairing work.

Hey!!! I finally managed to put another story out and truth be told I really hope this story is the first of its kind, I really really do ya no but anyways I really hope you like this story and if even when you finish your still confused I'll have the plot line written crystal clear in the end but I hope you don't just skip to the end... I would be really, really sad if you did.

Disclaimer: I soooo own nothing but maybe one OC's but I do own this plot line...

Hope you enjoy it and I wish you all a Happy New Year!!!!!!

* * *

"_Team 4: Hyuuga Hisashi, Inuzuka Tsune, and Aburame Shibi, Team 5: Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikato, and Akimichi Chouza, Team 6: Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina and Hyuuga Hizashi, Team 7: Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Naruto and Kazama Arashi" _

…

"_Damn, sensei why you have to put me on his team? Do you want us to rip each other apart that badly?" She snapped, waving her arm in the direction of the glaring blond._

…

"_Hey we'll do this together, all twelve of us. We've already become gennins and chunins together, so let's make jounin together as well. All of us, we'll be legends!" She cried out happily, smiling brightly her amethyst eyes sparkling with joy as she looked at the eleven people that there with her, each proudly wearing their new chunin flask jacket._

…

"_Minato look out" she yelled, grabbing a kunai she prepared to throw it knowing it wouldn't make it in time, when a blur of orange got in a way. And all she saw was red._

…

"_Snap out of it, I said snap out of it… I've lost one team mate already… I don't want to loose another. Your all I have left…please Minato-kun just please, Naruto-kun didn't give up his life so you can waste it" She screamed as she slapped him hard him enough that he had fallen to the ground, getting down to her knees she forced him to look her in the eyes but seeing his eyes that were once so full of life so dull made her heart break, blinking the tears away she placed both of her hands on his face before drawing him into a hug._

"_Please just try, try and live. Live so his sacrifice won't be vein, live for __me__…"she whispered burying her nose into his hair, "Just try."_

…

"_You know I'm starting to think the fates really, really hate us Minato" she murmured the brush in her hand moving all over her skin leaving an intricate patterns behind , "But what can we do, the village and its people are at stake" he responded his own brush drawing a pattern on her skin. Feeling the shift in the air the two looked up at the three figure that stood before them, "Kushina, Hizashi, Fugaku… you three will be the only one to know what were planning , were counting on you" he said, placing the brush on the table as he stood up while she started making hand seals._

"_I hope you don't mind the name and life I've chosen Kushina" she said looking into the eyes of the redheaded tomboy, as her fingers continued going through a well practiced sequence "Go for it… he'd have such a kick out of this… it'd be his finale" she replied with a pained smirk. Smiling back she prepared to go through the last few seals when he grabbed her hands, "promise me when it dies, you'll be yourself again" he pleaded._

_"I'll try, but I won't promise anything besides this way his dream of being Hokage might just come true" she replied finishing of the hand seal she was doing before he interrupted her. "Wish me luck" she whispered brushing her lips against his briefly before the world around her turned black. _

----

"Naruto, wake up" a pink haired girl yelled at the sleeping blonde "I warned you Naruto" she continued stalking around the desk before she punched him in the head only to have him disappear in a poof of smoke. Blinking slightly as what happened sunk in she swung around and ran out, "He did it again, send someone out to find him, hog tie him if needed and bring him BACK!" she screamed as a flurry a people disappeared in a bunch of smoke.

---

A white and gold blur could be seen as it darted through the trees before it stopped on a branch "heh, it seems Sakura was the one that found out again" he murmured running a hand through his golden blonde hair, "but they will just have to wait, I still want to say good-bye" he whispered out before he disappeared from the branch he was on as he dashed through the forest before seeing the great walls of Konoha looming ahead, smiling slightly he disappeared completely before anybody could detect him.

Arriving at the familiar grounds he dropped down to the ground as chakra surrounded him and everything about him changed, his hair grew longer falling to his waist, his face became softer more feminine as blue eyes became deep amethyst. Kneeling down by the memorial stone she ran a finger over five names before stopping at one name in particular.

_Namikaze Minato_

"It's been twenty-four years hasn't it" she murmured "the seal did its job, everything went as planned but I guess some things just don't work that way" tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I know you asked me to become who I once was after it died, but I find that sometimes its better to leave the past in the past, so why open old wounds when those that are still alive have finally healed. They don't need me barging back into their lives and it would be hard to explain to them why we did what we did; besides those that knew our plan are dead… Kushina died just moments before you sealed it, Hizashi died protecting his family and Fugaku… well lets not go their, in the end there is no one pressuring me to change back… I'm sorry" she whispered as a sword appeared in her hands, a sword that was once really well known before tieing a purple hyacinth and a white carnation to the hilt with a white and red ribbon that he had given her for her 17th birthday before pushing it into the soil in front of her.

"From this day onward Kazama Arashi will truly be dead, just like it says on the stone and in her place will be Uzumaki Naruto… I'm sorry Minato but it seems our legacy really does ends this time" she said standing up as her hair grew shorter, spikier and her amethyst eyes reverted back to the blue it had been for the past twenty-four years the three whisker like marks appeared on each side of her cheek as she once more became Uzumaki Naruto. "I hope you can forgive me Minato but I'm just not that strong" she said walking away the white cloak with flames she wore flared out behind her, leaving behind the black monument of Konoha's fallen hero with a sword in front it. And just as she left the grounds ANBUs surrounded her before they all disappeared in a huge gust of wind.

"_Minato there is no other way, there are no children that are born today and even if there was we can't be that cruel… this is the only way" she said leaning her head against his shoulder as his arms tightened his hold on her._

"_Is there really no other way" he asked looking out of the window from were they stood, "no there isn't, I will de-age myself enough that it won't cause problems and you will have to use the shiki-fuujin to seal it away safely… if we had more time between the two of us we might have been able to come up with a way to beat it but now… its highly unlikely" she replied looking up at him before pulling away "come now we have much to do before that dratted thing arrives at our gate."_

* * *

_A.N. _Well I hope you like it, and incase you are still confused heres the break down. 

1) The 4 teams that were mentioned is pretty explanitory to me but about Uzumaki Naruto he is an OC that is Minato and Arashi team mate as well as Uzumaki Kushina younger twin brother, but he acts exactly like the Naruto in cannon though or more like the cannon Naruto acts like him. And Arashi is my version of FemNaru!!!

2) Arashi and Minato when they were still young often sent each other to the hospital because of how often they fought so they got along as well as Iwa and Konoha did.

3) The 4 teams had all just made chunins on their first try and they were all celebrating.

4) Mission gone wrong kinda like the Wave mission, but anyways they were ambushed and an enemy was about to kill Minato but Naruto got in the way and died saving Minato.

5) Minato is wallowing in self-pity because Naruto died and Arashi isn't liking it so she trys to get him out of his stump. There realationship improves drastically after this.

6) The Kyuubi is attacking and Arashi and Minato are getting the seals done for there plan. They are only telling Kushina, Hizashi and Fugaku because:

1) Arashi is about to use a technique that she has used often enough, it can de-age her to a certain age and it also allows her to change her gender. It is her kekkai genkai that she found out she had when she made chunin.

2) Because the name and figure she is gonna use is Naruto and since Kushina is/was his twin they thought she would have a right to know and since Hizashi and Fugaku are her teammates they told them to.

So basically instead of the Yondaime turning into a baby again because he sealed the Kyuubi away his wife Arashi( I did say they got married right?) de-aged herself and changed her gender and the Kyuubi was then sealed inside of her. She also acted just like the previous Naruto did, dressed and acted like he did and even lived for his dream fore the previous Uzumaki Naruto wished to be Hokage.

7) Minato wanted Arashi to become Arashi again after the Kyuubi died but she doesn't because she knew the way she acted when she was younger brought alot of painful memories back to those from her generation so she didn't want to hurt them more by barging back in there lives again.

8) The sword was a sword Arashi used (of course). She was known for her ability to infiltrate anyplace to gather information, her fuinjutsu and kenjutsu skills.

--- Another Note: 'Naruto' has become Hokage, but often skips out of his work by making a Kage Bunshin to take his place and sadly enough it is usually Sakura that finds out thus he would usally get beaten down alot, Kage or not.

--- Side Note: Syringa means memories and a purple hyacinth means i'm sorry or please forgive me or sorrow.

Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I really, really hoping you will REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!! ( also review to ask any questions that you might have and i'll try to answer them to the best of my ability)


End file.
